Everything Happens For A Reason
by Giraffegal
Summary: Bailey and Cody have been married for 2 years. Everything is wonderful, they recieve good news, but will things turn out as planned? How will they deal with it? Can they accept that everything happens for a reason? Please read and review!
1. Cody?

**I do NOT own SLOD, or its characters! I will try to keep them themselves!**

**Hi! This about 2 years after Bailey and Cody got married. They are both about 24. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Cody?**

"Cody, can you come here?"

"Sure, what's up Bails?" said a man in his mid-twenties.

He got up from a queen sized bed and walked over to his wife who was standing against the sink, with something in her hand.

"Look." She handed him the items. He looked down and saw two pregnancy tests, both positive. He tossed them in the trash can, before putting his arms around his wife's waist. He spun her around a little (which was a bit hard considering that they were in a small bathroom) and kissed her.

"So you're happy?"

"How could I not Bails, this is amazing."

"Thanks honey."

"You are so welcome sweetie."

They went to sleep, after Cody kissed her again.

The next morning Bailey called and made a doctor's appointment. They both showered and changed, and went off to work. Cody was a doctor. Bailey had gone to Medicine school, and decided to be a vet.

Both were very happy about the news that they had received the night before, and you could tell. On the way to work, Bailey listened to happy songs, and sang happily to them in her beautiful voice. Cody was beaming, and thinking about the fact that he would be a father in about nine months. When they both got to work, everyone could tell that they were happy.

Bailey had a tiny office, but it had a desk with her name on it, and a bridal picture of her and Cody, and the old one of them on the S.S Tipton. Cody's office was just a bit bigger, and he had those same pictures.

Bailey's good friend from college, Emma who was also a vet and married, came up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Bailey greeted

"No, the question is what's up with YOU." She said as she pointed at her, with a smug little smile on her face.

"Nothing…"

"No, something's up."

"Nope."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good." she whispered

"What is it?"

She looked around first then motioned for Emma to come closer. She bent over and whispered,

"I'm pregnant."

"Really!"

"Yes, now don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

She walked away and Bailey got back to her work. She took care of a few pets, gave some medicine, fixed a broken leg, and did a little paperwork. She was working to get promoted, which came with some extra work. At around four, she got her purse and her small jacket and got into her little blue energy efficient, good for the enviroment car. She drove home, to find it empty, and started on dinner. She had the table set for two people, and she was finishing up making the pasta. She had it drained and started mixing it with sauce and some sausage. Cody walked in the door and took off his shoes and his light jacket.

"Hello Bailey, looking as beautiful as ever." He said playfully as she took the pasta and set it on the table.

"Well, hello Cody, being as sweet as ever." She said with a giggle.

She pecked him on the lips and they both sat down to eat.

"So how was work honey?"

"Fine, but Emma found out that I was pregnant."

"That's fine, I think we should call some of our family and tell them."

"Okay, so how was your day?"

"Fine, not too busy."

The young couple continued talking and eating their pasta, then called their family to tell them the news.

"Okay, so let's tell my family first, so they can pass it on to my sisters."

"Good with me."

The young couple hovered over the phone, and called Bailey's parents.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Mom."_

"_Oh, hi Bailey! What's up?"_

"_Well I found out some exciting news last night…" _she said as she walked around a little.

"_What is it? Is something wrong?" _Bailey looked at Cody and snickered a little and looked back at the phone.

"_No Mom, quite the opposite really…"_

"_What?" _

"_We're pregnant!" They both said excitedly in unison. _

"_Oh, that's great news!"_

"_Thank you, now can you tell Dad and everyone else….I mean like my sisters. Don't tell anyone else though, because we just found out, but I really wanted to tell you."_

"_That's fine with me darlin'."_

They hung up soon and called Cody's mom.

"_Hello."_

"_Hi Mom, its Cody and Bailey."_

"_Oh, hi guys!"_

"_Mom we have some exciting news." _Cody started

"_Yeah….."_

"_Well…We're pregnant!"_

"_I feel so old! I'm gonna be a grandma!"_

"_Carey, don't tell anyone though, because we JUST found out yesterday."_

"_That's absolutely fine with me. And I'll tell Zack, he just came in."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll let you guys listen in."_

"Zack come here."

"What?" he said with hardly any interest.

"It's Cody and Bailey they have some exciting news."

"What?"

"_We're pregnant!"' _they said again

"Cool."

"_Zack, that means you'll be an uncle!"_

"Woo….hoo."

"_He is just mad and jealous cause you got married first and now you're going be a dad first."_

Bailey started laughing. They talked for a few more minutes, and then they hung up. They sat down and snuggled up and watched Jeopardy, with both of them doing well.

After they watched two episodes, they watched a long movie and headed for bed.

The next day they showered and dressed and headed to work. They both did the usual, and went to the doctor appointment the next week. They went to the doctor once a month and it was the night before they got to see their baby, on their first ultra-sound. They pulled the red curtains to their old-fashioned bed, pulled back the covers and snuggled together.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Well of course Bails, I'm going to be able to see the baby that is growing inside of you. That's just amazing."

"I know, now let's go to sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Okay, I love you Bails." He gave his wife a good night kiss, as she drifted asleep.

"Love you, squared…"

He put his arms around her and they were both fast asleep soon.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Doctor's

**I do NOT own Suite Life on Deck, or the characters and I will try to keep them themselves.**

**Chapter 2: The Doctor's**

Bailey and Cody woke up, ate breakfast, showered, got changed, and left for work. At around four o'clock, they left work and met at the hospital.

They waited for about 15 minutes then they were called in. The doctor started the ultra sound, and Bailey and Cody looked at the blank screen eagerly. The doctor put his bushy eyebrows together, and then a grave look swept over his face. Bailey and Cody could both sense that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Cody asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I'm afraid not…." He said as he looked at them.

Bailey had her hands covering her mouth ad her eyes were already filling with tears. Cody put his arm around her shoulders, as he knew what it was to.

"I never like to give this news, but there is no heartbeat...so it appears that you have had a miscarriage, I am so sorry, and I'll leave you two alone." He said with a grave face and a solemn voice.

By the time he left, Bailey was crying uncontrolably into Cody's chest.

"I know Bailey,"

She continued crying and he held up her head and looked into her brown eyes.

"Bailey, I want you to know that we can try again if you want, if you don't then I'm fine with that. If you do, we can go home and try right now, or a month, or however long you need. I'll be ready when you are, but if you aren't ready, then I'm not. Okay?"

She looked up at him through blury, ruined mascara eyes, and just nodded slightly.

"Here" He said as he gave her some tissues

"Thanks"

They walked back to the car and after about five minutes of complete dead silence, Cody turned on a CD. He changed it to a certain song, and Bailey seemed to not even notice. She was gazing out the window, in to space. He grabbed her hand and she snapped out of it. She looked at him up and down, with a questioning look on her face. They stopped at a red light, and they were pretty far back.

"Thought the chances of me, somebody like you were a million to one, I cannot believe it, you're one in a million." He sang.

Her questioning face turned into a smile, as he sang to her. Ignoring the cars and the red light, he kissed her. As the light turned to green, they had only been kissing for a few seconds, but a car honk interrupted them. Cody got his hands on the wheel and drove away quickly. Bailey turned the radio off, and she went back to quiet.

"When we get home, I'm going to go take a nap….."

"Okay, I'll go to the store and buy everything that's on the list, okay?"

"Sounds fine."

They pulled up into the driveway, and the entered their home. Bailey went up to their room, changed into a pair of sweat pants and feel asleep inside of their curtained bed.

About an hour later, she woke up and stretched her arms. At first she couldn't remember why she was up there, then she remembered. She broke down into tears, and just lied helplessly on the bed.

A few minutes later Cody came up and saw that she was awake, and gave her a tray with a bowl of soup, a spoon and a cup of water. He gave the tray to her, then went downstairs to get his dinner. He sat up with her while they ate their soup, then brought them back downstairs. While he was doing the dishes, Bailey fell asleep again.

Once he saw that she was asleep, he went to Wal-Mart to get the only thing he didn't find at the grocery store; a new broom. He ran in a got it, and on coming out, he was suddenly stopped.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Marshmallow

**Still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Marshmallow**

"Bailey…." Cody said as he shook Bailey a little.

"Bailey…wake up…."

"Cody? What?"

"Come on, I have a surprise for you, but you get to pick it out."

"Where is it?"

"Well we have to drive…so get dressed, okay?"

"Okay…."

Bailey got her jeans back on and brushed her hair and her teeth. She started putting on some waterproof mascara, since it had ran before. The nap had almost made her forget about what happened, but then she remembered why her mascara had run. The baby. She bent over the sink and started crying again. She couldn't believe it. All of her hopes of dreams of being a mother had been given to her, then snatched away. Cody came in and saw that she was crying, and ran to her.

"Bailey….What's wrong?"

"The…the baby…" she whimpered

He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her a little bit.

"I know Bails…...I promise my surprise will cheer you up….but we have to go..now" He said as he took her hand and leaded her to the car. He blindfolded her and they drove away from their home.

About ten minutes later they got to the Wal-Mart. He led her up to the front where he had been stopped. He pulled off the blindfold and below Bailey, there was a big box of kittens. She immediately got down on her knees and started looking for the one she would take home.

"Which one should we get Cody? They are all so adorable!"

"This is your call Bailey, whichever one you want."

"How about this one?" She said as she showed him a fluffy white kitten.

"Perfect."

"How much?" Cody asked.

"5 dollars."

"Sounds fine" Cody said as he handed the woman a five dollar bill.

Bailey grabbed the kitten, and they decided to go to the PetSmart that was a few stores over. They bought kitty litter, a litter pan, food and water dishes, toys, food and a little cat bed. They left the store and drove home. Once they got home, Bailey started setting up some things for their new cat and sat down and tried to figure out a name.

"How about Snowball? No, what am I thinking, way to ordinary...hmmmm...how about...Marshmallow! Thats perfect! We'll call you Marshmallow.

Cody looked over at his wife, and smiled. There was such a huge difference from the woman who just an hour ago crying her eyes out over the sink, who now was glowing, smiling and going nuts over this little kitten.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**_


	4. Mother's Day

**I do not own SLOD! I only own Emma and her husband….**

**Chapter 4: Mothers Day**

Once she had named the little kitten, she sat him on her lap and soon Marshmallow was asleep. Not too long after, Bailey fell asleep to. Cody let her be, not wanting to wake her up, and quietly went to sleep.

With the new kitten, Bailey's mind was occupied. It wasn't that she forgot or got over the miscarriage, but that her mind was busy, busy with other thoughts. Her birthday passed, and Cody bought several huge books for her. Those kept her mind busy, and she got back to work, and everything went smoothly.

Cody had told everyone that knew about her short-lived pregnancy that she had had a miscarriage. Both sets of parents, siblings and Emma were all sad, but Cody told them not to mention it to Bailey. Bailey would most likely soon remember, but he hated seeing his wife so sad and lifeless. He was careful not to say anything that would remind her of the baby, but out of love.

Her mind was busy for about two weeks. Cody tried his hardest to make sure nothing would bring back the pain that made her so lifeless and helpless, but he couldn't do it all.

On a bright sunny Sunday morning, they walked into a nearby Target. Cody noticed all the signs and posters and special presents for the holiday that they would've celebrated next year. Mother's Day. He noticed them all at the entry of the store, while Bailey was looking at their small list of things that they would need from Target. They needed two new pillows and pillow cases for the guest room, because they were going to have company soon. They also needed various types of cleaning supplies and some medicine. They walked past the signs and into the Home area and grabbed the pillows and some blue pillow cases. They got everything else and bought it.

"Cody, I'll be right back, we forgot to get some Windex." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay, I'll go get the car and pull it up here." He said with a kiss on the cheek.

The thought of those Mother's Day signs totally escaped his mind until she was already inside, and had seen them.

She had seen them almost the second she entered, and held her tears from falling for just enough time to make it outside and see Cody. He saw her, and with the look on her face and the tear that managed to break away, he knew she saw the signs.

She ran up to him and let the tears fall a bit more and he put his arm around her and they continued to the car. Soon Bailey walked a little ahead and was looking down, with her arms folded, and she walked silently ahead of Cody. She wanted to get into the car where she could let the tears fall without thinking of what people thought of her. With her head down, she and didn't see the couple of people looking back at her. Some of them gave looks of sympathy, or question, but one gave hatred and thankfulness. That face belonged to Barbra Brownstein. She was loading her bags into her car, which was three down from Bailey and Cody's.

She was mad that Bailey had Cody, but in a way sort of glad that something was wrong, hoping that it had something to do with their relationship.

There was also another person who saw Bailey sad and ran up to her. That was Emma and she knew that Bailey must of remembered, and so she came up to talk to her and to comfort her.

"Bailey!" She called as she ran over to her. Bailey stopped walking after hearing Emma.

"Hi Emma" She said weakly

"Cody told me what happened, and I'm so sorry…." Emma said as she gave her a friendly hug, filled with sympathy.

Barbra was listening into their conversation, while still trying to stay unnoticed.

"_What's wrong?" she whispered to herself_

"Thank you…..lately I've been trying to keep my mind busy, and not think about that stuff, but it's been hard, because it changed my life. I mean like all of those dreams just got crushed, but I know I can try again, and even if that doesn't work out, there has to be some reason."

"Well, yeah, this is meant for you, maybe the path that would've gone down just wasn't the right one."

"I know you're right, but it's just so hard to take in, to actually realize it."

"How's Cody taking it?"

"He's taking it much better, or maybe he just doesn't show it as much as I do."

"_He doesn't want her." Barbra whispered happily._

Emma nodded her head, mostly in sympathy.

"I understand what you're saying…it's going to affect you and Cody and you're relationship….."

"Yeah."

"_Are they getting a divorce?" she asked herself_

"Bailey, listen, maybe this is part of God's plan. I know it seems tough right now, but in the big picture, in God's big picture, I'm sure something good of it will happen."

"Emma, you have tried to do this to me, and I've already told you before, but I don't want any of your religion stuff to be pushed on me." She said with the anger in her voice quickly rising.

"Just listen Bailey!"

"You don't even know what it feels like!"

"Yes I - you know what, Bailey, I don't want to fight with you, and I have to go." She said before walking away

"I cannot believe her." Emma told her husband once she was in the car.

"Baby, she said she doesn't want your help, so just drop it."

"But Ethan, how can I just stand back and let all of this happen to her?"

"Maybe she'll realize later."

"After plenty of bad things happen to her?"

"If that's what it takes, then I guess"

"But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help? She needs Jesus. She needs to realize that her life is nothing without Him."

"Emma, you tried, she doesn't want it. "

"I suppose so."

As Bailey got in her car, she started talking as soon as the car door shut. And as they started to drive, Barbara followed right behind them.

"I cannot believe her!"

"For trying to help?"

"I said I didn't want it, so why can't she just leave me alone!"

"Bailey, she was just trying to be a good friend."

"If she really wanted to be a good friend, she would have left me alone! I don't want to hear any of her religious stuff!"

"You're gonna have to get used to it."

"Why?"

"Zack called me yesterday and said he's engaged to….."

"Maddie?"

"well, yeah…"

"When did they even start dating! I thought he was still dating Maya!"

As Barbra watched, she could see Bailey looking at Cody, opening her mouth wide and throwing her hands up in the air.

_All she could think was "They're fighting! I might actually have a chance!"_

"He said Maddie was in Boston, and his relationship with Maya was failing slowly, Maya broke up with him, Maddie helped him and he started dating Maddie…."

She had her elbow on the compartment between them, with her hand supporting her head.

"And when was this?" She said making her fingers stretch out.

"He proposed about a month ago, and they started dating like three months ago."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, Maya never told you?"

"That's what is so confusing….How come you didn't tell me?" she said pointing to him.

"Sorry, Bails, I just forgot…."

"You forgot to tell me that your brother was engaged!" She said as she got out of the car and threw her hands up.

"No, he told me that last night…I meant about them dating."

"You could've told me about that to!"

"Sorry…."

"Ughhhh….Can you pick up the mail?" she said as she motioned her head to the mail box.

"Sure." He said as he picked it up and opened the door.

"I'll start making dinner, and you put away the pillows, and open some of that mail.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs….."

He ran upstairs got the pillows put away, and came back and opened the one of the letters. He stood there, looking over the letter hurriedly, and a sad look came over his face.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter…from your parents…."

"What's it say?"

_**To Be Continued….**_

__**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**__


	5. Excuse Me?

**I still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5: Excuse Me?**

"It...It says your Granny Pickett di-"

Bailey dropped the wooden spoon into the pot she was stirring.

"Died?" she interrupted, on the edge of tears.

Cody held her in his arms.

"Yes…."

She heard the doorbell ring, and went to go get it. She opened the door and there stood Barbara.

"Yes?"

"Well, I heard about what happened, and I'm sor-"

"Wait, how did you know about it? Only my family, Cody's family and one of my friends knew….."

"Was that the girl you were talking to at Target?"

"Yes…where you there to?" she said confused.

"Yeah, and I heard some of your conversation….and I wanted to know if I could talk to Cody….."

"Why?" she said still a bit confused

"Well, since you guys are over now I th-"

"Excuse me? Over? What do you mean over?"

"I thought you guys were saying you were getting a divorce, and that's why you were fighting, and how she wanted to help you and whatever could even "save your relationship"".

"Heck no! Cody and I had a little disagreement because he didn't tell me that Zack is engaged."

"Then why did you need help, and why were you so sad?"

She one hand over her forehead and said gloom fully,

"I DON'T need help, but because I ha- wait! It's none of your buisness

"Oh, I'll be going, I'm sorry….." she said as she dissapered into the darking sky.

After taking a deep breath, she said a quivering "it's fine….", and Barbara was gone soon.

She walked back into the house and they ate their dinner. She got out her laptop and got two airplane tickets for a town near Kettelcorn. Then she fell down on the couch. Marshmallow came up to her, and she sat him on her lap.

"You are so lucky" she said to the cat. "You don't have to worry about miscarriages, fights, and all the other things that come with being human. Not saying I wish I was a cat, just that I wish life was easier."

"If I was a cat though, I wouldn't have Cody. That's where you aren't lucky Mr." she said looking down at him. "Cause, most likely, I am not getting you a girlfriend." She continued, laughing at herself.

Cody came up, and sat next her and said,

"And if you were a cat, I wouldn't have you." He said with a kiss, "who was at the door?"

"Barbara."

"What did SHE want?"

"Apparently, she overheard me and Emma talking, and thought we were getting a divorce…."

"Did you tell her the real reason."

"No, I was about to though…"

"Well, a divorce is the last thing I want."

"Good" she said with another kiss, which ended when she yawned.

"I'm going to go to sleep, okay Cody?"

"I'll be up there soon, I'm going to move Marshmallow to his bed, so he can actually get up tomarrow."

"Okay." She said after she yawned again.

Pretty soon she was already up the stairs. Cody moved Marshmallow to his cat bed while whispering,

"But you are pretty lucky to be a cat….."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Sorry it was a bit short but, the next one will most likely be longer!**

_**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**_


	6. Why?

**Still don't own SLOD. But I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

The next day they both woke up to a rainy Monday. They got ready and left for work. Once she was there, Bailey sat down and began some of her paperwork. She heard a knock at the door, and said it was open.

"Bailey, I'm sorry about yesterday, and Ethan made me realize that if you didn't want my help, that I should just drop it…..but if you ever need help, for anything, I'm here, with open ears."

"It's fine, Emma, and thank you. I'm sorry to, I've just been kind of moody…..and Cody made ME realize that you were just trying to help…."

"Just like you said, it's fine….."

"Guess what happened because of that conversation?"

"What?"

"Codys ex-girlfriend overheard, and thought we were having a divorce, and came to our house to get him back."

"Did you tell her you had a miscarriage?"

"No, but I almost did"

"Hey, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Oh, Emma! Could you guys watch Marshmallow for the next week, like starting tomarrow?"

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye!"

Once Bailey was home, she quickly made dinner, and made sure Marshmallow had all the things he would need for the next week. She and Cody ate dinner, and packed all their stuff.

The next morning their alarm clock woke them up at 5. They got ready and left the house. They made sure the lights were off, the windows were closed and the doors were locked.

Once they were at the airport, they signed their bags in, and boarded the plane pretty quickly. There plane ride was full of noise, some sleep, reading, and listening to music.

Once they got off, they went and rented a car. They were at the Pickett's farm in about thirty minutes. The Picketts came out as Cody opened her door and she stepped out of the car.

Cody grabbed the luggage, and they all hugged and went inside. The funeral would be in 2 days, and Cody and Bailey were planning on staying for about less than a week.

Their first day was pretty uneventful, due to their slight jet-lag, and the fact that everyone was sad. This was not a joyful reunion. The next day they were both fully charged and helped with things on the farm and hung out with the family.

The following day was the day of the funeral. Everyone woke up and went to the service, dressed in black. Throughout the service, there were tears, and laughs of old memories that were mentioned. But those laughs only lasted a moment, then it was back to mourning. When they went back to the house, Cody and Baileys rental car was full of silence.

When they got back, Bailey went up to her old room. She collapsed on the bed, speechless. She was really sad when she first heard, but time healed her a little. Then the funeral erased any of what time had healed. It was like falling on your already scraped knee.

Then another wave of sadness, and another wave of tears came over her like a tsunami.

The baby.

"Why? Why?" she said to the empty room.

She snuggled up with herself on her old bed, and cried on her pillow like she had when she was younger. Cody soon found her, and laid on the wooden handmade bed with her.

"I know, Bailey." he said as he cuddled up with her, "It'll be alright"

Soon they both feel asleep, and stayed asleep for a few hours. When they woke up, they freshened up, and went down stairs to dinner.

The next Monday, they were back at home. Once they had dropped all their bags off at their house, Bailey drove to Emma's house to pick up Marshmallow.

Shortly after she rang the doorbell, Emma appeared.

"Hey"

"Hey, come on in."

As she stepped in, Bailey realized that she had never been in Emma's house before. She looked around at all the pictures on the walls and all the decorations.

"Here's his cage...and I'll go get Marsmallow."

"Okay"

A moment later, Emma reapppered with Marshmallow. She put him in his carrier, then asked,

"Do you want something to drink? We have water, milk, lemonade...'

"Water's fine."

"Your house is so pretty"

"Thanks"

There was a moment of silence. That awkward sort of silence where you don't know what to say.

"So what's up with you?" Bailey asked

"Well...I do have some news."

Bailey gave her that look that begged for more information

With a deep breath, Emma said, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's so wonderful!" She said. She could feel that horrible, strong emotion taking over a part of her. Jealousy. "

When are you due?"

"December 28th"

"A Christmas baby" she said with a smile

"Yeah."

More awkward silence. Then the phone rang. Emma answered quickly.

"Hello? Really! That's so great! Yeah. Of Course. I was going to wait for Ethan...but this is perfect...I am to!"

Bailey realized that this would probably be a long conversation. She waved, and picked up Marshmallow. Emma noticed that she was leaving.

"Just wait." she said into the phone.

"I'll see you on Monday. Bye!"

"Bye"

As Bailey got into her car, she felt like crying. She started the car, and started driving.

"Why? Why is it that everyone is getting pregnant, with no problem!" She yelled out loud

"No, Bailey. You don't know. They could've had problems to. You can't just assume." she said, calming down.

**_To Be Continued..._**

__**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**__


	7. Is it Possible?

**Don't own SLOD! **

**Chapter 7: Is it Possible?**

Bailey got home, and started making dinner. Once Cody came home, they ate. After that they watched me TV, and went to bed.

The next morning, Cody woke up earlier than usual. Bailey woke up with a horrible headache. She had to go to work though. She got ready, ate breakfast and took some Tylenol. She felt a little better. She took a water bottle and headed outside.

Once she was at work, she started doing some paperwork. After filing in about 13 papers, her head was spinning. She took some Advil, and drank some water. She got up and walked around a little. That made it worse. She sat down and slowly pushed through 3 more papers. She drank more water, which helped. 2 hours later, after helping with a dog, she grabbed some lunch. She sat at her desk and ate.

"Just a little while longer, Bailey. Just push through. Once you get home you can take a nice warm nap."

She picked up the last paper and started reading it. Once she was done, she wrote a few things down, and signed it.

"What's today's date?" She asked herself. "June 15th! Already? Wait! June 15th? Why haven't I- Is it possible?" her eyes widened "Maybe that's why I've been feeling so horrible"

She looked up at the clock. She could leave now, so she gathered her things and got in her car. She drove to the nearest store and bought a few things…..and a pregnancy test was one of them.

She got home, used it, and waited anxiously.

"Come on! Yes! Positive!" she had been right, she was expecting.

She ran downstairs, made some a chicken pot pie, took another Tylenol, and waited for Cody to come home. She set the table, and got the pot pie out of oven, and in walked Cody.

"Hi, Bailey, how has your day been?"

"Good" she said trying to hide her excitement

They started eating, and Bailey couldn't take it. She was going to wait and tell him at just the right moment, or do it cleverly, but she couldn't.

"So Cody…I received some good news today."

"What?"

"Well…..I'm pregnant!"

"I made an appointment, and they will be able to see us on Monday."

"Sounds good."

Once they ate, they watched Jeopardy, and read a little. They both went to bed early, and fell asleep fast, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next few weeks were uneventful. The baby was doing fine, and they told everyone. They went to all the doctor appointments, and everything was fine. One appointment though, they found out some unexpected news.

As the young couple sat in the waiting room, you could tell that they were happy. Today they would see the baby for the first time on the ultrasound.

They were called in, and as the machine started, they could see not one baby….but two.

"Well, as you can see, you will be having twins….and they will be identical."

Bailey and Cody were beaming with happiness and joy. Twins! They could not believe it.

**_To Be Continued…._**

**__**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**__**


	8. Thunderstorms

**I still do not own SLOD or its characters.**

**Chapter 8: Thunderstorms **

_Boom!_

Bailey snapped her eyes open. She could hear the rain hitting hard against her windows. Really hard. Hail?

She got up and looked out the window into the darkness. No hail.

Rain poured down, and she could still hear it bouncing off the roof and windows. It was 2:08. She had woken up from the thunder, and couldn't go back to sleep. She was 8 ½ months pregnant with twins, which made sleeping less than comfortable. She looked over at her sleeping husband, and let out a sigh. How could he sleep right now?

A bolt of lightning made the room go bright for a moment.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twe-" she whispered

A loud booming thunder sounded.

"11 ½ miles away. Or is it the other way around?" she said out loud.

She could hear the wind howling and whipping across trees and houses. More lightning.

This was the kind of storm that would have sent her running to her parent's room when she was little. She smiled at the thought of her two little girls running to her during a thunder storm. She rubbed her full stomach and smiled some more. She would be a mother soon.

She went down stairs and got a glass of water. More thunder, so loud, that it made her shutter. She let out a deep sigh, and started looking in her cabinets for a late night snack. She settled on some crackers and cheese, and ate them slowly. She was tiered, but yet content. She drank the last of her water and decided that she needed to get some sleep. She walked back up the stairs, and climbed back into bed, where she found Cody awake.

"Where were you?"

"I went downstairs for some water and something to eat."

"Did the storm wake you?"

She nodded her head and snuggled close to him. He rubbed her stomach gently, and then kissed her forehead.

"Good night Bails."

"Good night"

She got comfortable and fell asleep to the steady breathing of Cody, and the steady drops of rain on their roof.

She woke up the next morning exactly 6 minutes before her alarm went off. She stretched her arms and got up slowly. She brushed her teeth and hair and got in the shower quickly.

Cody woke up hearing the shower and his wife's singing. He reset the alarm and got up. Once they were both dressed and ready, they both headed out the door.

For the next few hours, Bailey fixed a broken leg, gave a few shots and gave a few check-ups. By the time lunch came, she was tired and ready to sit down.

She met Emma and sat down for lunch.

"So, you want to come over to my house on Sunday afternoon to work on your stuff?"

"Sure. What are you making right now?"

"Some of those little animals. What about you?"

"Another blanket."

Both of the expectant mothers had taking up knitting and were making all sorts of little baby things.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"We're pretty set on Nicole and Natalie, but we still need to think of middle names. What about you?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking Joanna Robin, but I'm not sure."

"That's pretty, I like it. I have several middle names that I've been thinking of, but I can't decide.

"What are some of them?"

"We have Natalie Taylor, Nicole Marie-"

"Wait! Those are perfect! I love them."

"I'll tell Cody that. I like them to, but we just can't decide all the way."

"Well I like them…..and I have to go. See you on Sunday!"

"Bye."

Sunday came soon enough and Bailey drove over to Emma's house. Once she was there, they started knitting and talking.

"So what did Cody say about the names?"

"It's for sure, he agreed. What about you? Any name changes?"

"We are both positive to, this is little Joanna."

"Do you have her room done?"

"We finished it yesterday. We decided on Joanna on Thursday, and painted her room on Friday. Here, come see."

They both walked up the stair to the baby's room.

The room was painted pink, with little flowers and butterflies. In one corner there was a crib, and above it said "Joanna Robin" with a little robin painted on the "b" in Robin. In the other corner was a rocking chair, and on another wall was a dresser. Next to the dresser was a toy bin, which was mostly filled with baby toys.

"It's so pretty! Did you do all this?"

"Yup, the flowers are stenciled, but everything else I did."

"Wow. And are these those little animals you told me about?"

"Yeah, I only have 4 done so far, but my goal is to get at least the other 6 done before she comes."

"You have to teach me how to make those, they're so cute!"

"Well then, let's go get to work and I'll so you how. Which one do you want to know how to do first?"

"The lion."

"Easy as pie, come on."

And with that they got back to work.

By the time Bailey left, she had a lion done, and copied some of the other patterns. Once she got home, she finished her blanket, and started making dinner.

That night there was another thunderstorm, which made it hard for Bailey to fall asleep her belly was growing bigger, which made it even harder. The next morning, she woke up with a splitting headache, and felt sick all over.

"Bailey….come on you have to wake up…" Cody said She just nodded her head no.

"Are you not feeling good?"

She nodded her head yes.

"I'll be right back."

He came back and gave her some medicine.

"Thanks Cody, but you have to go to work." She said after he had been lingering around her for a while.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go, and I'll sleep."

"Okay….I'll see you later." He said after kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep"

She nodded her head and tried to fall back asleep. About three hours later she woke up, and brushed her teeth. She got something to eat, and then tried to fall back asleep. But that sleep didn't last too long…..

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts, tell me what I can fix, what you like, or whatever! Just review please!**_


	9. C'mon! Hurry Up!

**I don't own SLOD!**

**Chapter 9: C'mon! Hurry Up**

Bailey's phone rang. Her headache was gone, she noticed. She groggily picked it up, and tried to sound better.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. I just wanted to check on you. Are doing alright? I know your due date is comin' up soon."

"Hi Mom. Yeah I'm fine. I don't feel too good, but I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well you get some rest and make sure to drink lots of fluids. I'll let you get some rest, but call me if anything changes."

"Okay Mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you sweetie, now get some sleep, Bye"

"Bye"

She set the phone down, and smiled. She hoped that she could be that kind of mom to her two girls. She snuggled down and tried to get some rest. After ten minutes of no sleep, she decided to get up. She brushed her teeth and hair, and put her hair up in a bun. She took a long bath, and relaxed. She got up after about 20 minetes and decided to take a shower and washed her hair. Once she was out; she got into a pair of comfy sweats, and a large shirt.

She laid back down, and tried to get some more rest. After about five minutes of silence, she felt a sharp pain. Braxton Hicks? A while later she felt another one. She was contracting. She quickly grabbed her phone, and called Cody.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"C'mon! Hurry Up! Answer the phone Cody!

Ring! Ring! Ring! Finally, Cody answered his cell.

"Yes Bailey? Are you okay?"

"Cody! I'm in labor!"

"Are sure it's not Braxton Hi-"

"Cody, I think I would know if I was in labor! I am in labor!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

Bailey quickly got dressed, and got everything ready. Her suitcase was already packed, so she grabbed it and walked out to the front of the house.

"C'mon! Hurry up Cody!"

Pretty soon she saw his car and got in, and they were at the hospital within 10 minutes.

"Call my parents, and call yours, they need to know that I'm in labor."

"Okay"

He called them, and Carey came down to help.

14 hours later, Bailey gave birth to two little girls, whom they named Natalie Taylor and Nicole Marie. Two days later, they were able to take them home. The next few days, neither of them got too much rest. But they were happy. They were parents! And of twins no less.

The two girls grew up in what seemed a blink of an eye to their parents. That blink was filled with restless nights, teeth, discovery, growth, walking and talking. Pretty soon, something would stop that blink, and make a memorable experience.

_To Be Continued…._

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that was short, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it!**


End file.
